yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Don Freeces
Don Freeces Don Freeces is one of the first Nomad's to Voyage to the Netherland in search for the entrance to the Demon Realm in attempt to close it to keep Demon entity's from entering the Human Realm again100 years prior to the story line. Don Freeces part took in the worlds first voyage with Neterio Isaac, Edward Newgate, Zziger Zoldyck, and Silvers Rayleigh the four out of the five manage to make it back due to a run in with a unknown powerful entity that overtook Zziger Zoldyck the 4 each had extreme obstacle to overcome and was overwhelmed by the dangers of the Netherland even in there prime thus they retreated back to the 7 regions abandoning the Voyage. After the 4 made it back to the 7 regions 5 Calamities were found in the Human world between the 7 regions that was proven to come from the Netherland shortly after there voyage. Each calamity killed around manage to destroy a total of 6 villages and put a entire city into code 1 lock down. After the calamities Neterio Isaac the leader of the Voyage to the Netherland and the other Directors made a Rule that a Voyage cannot be made to the Netherland without permission of the Nomad Federation Approval. Don Freeces since then have had 3 Voyages to other Class S never before explored areas that was saw to its succession and he was Deemed a 6 Star Nomad. By Neterio Isaac Don was giving the responsibility to write the journal on what the Federation know from previous and future voyages the book is still being written and it is said to have the map leading to the Demon realm. Keosu Time Channel (Jikan Chaneru): By manipulating time in a controlled area Don was able to rapidly age anything into non-existence in a matter of minutes sucking the life force and everything else from the body he can cast the time channel only 10 ft from his body in this time channel he can slow down time as well, making it only a few seconds inside the back channel but months in real time not ageing by the time in the back channel. He can also use the back channel as a weapon by using it to wrap around his hand and with impact he can age a target rapidly sucking the life force from the target the more the contact the more effective. when out side of his Time channel the ageing process stops and the body reverses back to normal in time but if not outside the back channel in time anything can age out of life. Due to how much energy it takes to keep the space around an object, one cannot use this for long periods of times and will often have to cancel it with in 10 mins but it would take 1 minute inside of the time channel warp for the life force of a person to be completely drained becuase depending on the speed Don chooses to excel time 1 minute in the Time channel could be 10 years in real time starving the opponent while inside the warp. The warp can be shaped to any size Don pleases meaning he can warp it around his fist, feet, head etc. the same for a target as he can place the warp onto opponents or objects Choshi: # He can only stretch the warp as far as his reiku will allow which is 10ft # he can only use the ability 10 min a day or it will either rapidly age Don or De-age him during the usage 3.The modification of time that was warped towards the target will be reverse to what it was before they entered the channel if they were to escape meaning all alteration of time damage or reversal will be changed back to the normal time Draw back: The stronger the targets reiku the longer it takes to accelerate or reverse the time it would take to effect them in a drastic manner as it would take 30 mins inside his Time Channel in order to wipe a Nomad Director out but a normal person would be around 10 mins Don can tell how long it could take judging by there reiku display Abilities Jikan Punch: By warping his fist into his time channel by contact the target will began to rapidly lose life force due to there age rapidly accelerating. A punch to the stomach could completely deplete the reiku in ones abdominal region also starving them for that brief second due to the years of time eating being ripped away from that area, Or a punch to the face leaving the opponent face mummified. The warps from each attack is latch onto the area don made contact with the smaller the warp the least time it will take. the smaller warps take around 9 seconds to effect a person body part. A warp can be physically removed from ones body if attached in order to avoid the effects but must be done in time Jikan Cap: 'By warping the Channel around his own head he is able to accelerate the time it takes to think of something like a plan or to understand something that would take a normal person years to understand '''Jikan Channel Time re-lap: '''By slowing down time in the Time channel Don is able to slow down any process like if a target was good at regenerating the re-lap would slow that regeneration process down leaving the target vulnerable. or if it would take a opponent 5 seconds to reach don inside the warp it would take 10 seconds '''Higai Reiku: This ability '''is a rare form of Reiku that cannot be attained through training. Only one in several million people have this ability.2 This type of reiku allows the user to exert their willpower over others. The most common usage of it shown in the series so far is using it to exert the user's willpower onto those with weak wills and rendering them unconscious.47 Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting the others. Don uses this to take out large groups target this allows him to knock out over 1 thousand people or more depending on how much Higai he exerts through his reiku and those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Higai Reiku. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using the Higai Reiku and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out. K'ansatsu Reiku: ''' is a form of reiku that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally Don has mastered this form of reiku that allows him to pin point those who are even suppressing there Reiku up to 200 meters The user can also use this Reiku to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do '''Gibai Fan: Don has a Gibai fan thats infused with his reiku by swinging the fan sends out a wind of aura that blows off the reiku of targets briefly and he uses the fan to attack while the shroud of reiku is gone from the opponents dealing a deadly blow Skill Chart Overall Skill: 677.2